Welding is a method that may be used to either join pieces of metal or separate them apart. An exemplary type of welding process is arc welding. An arc welding system typically comprises an electrical power source coupled to a welding implement. An electrode is routed through the welding implement and is electrically coupled to the electrical power source. Additionally, a conductive cable is clamped to a work piece and routed back to the electrical power source. An electric arc is produced between the electrode and the work piece when the electrode is brought into close proximity to, or in contact with, the work piece. The electric current flows from the power source through the electrode to the work piece and back to the electrical power source through the conductive cable. The heat produced by the arc melts the work piece, or work pieces. The molten metal cools once the arc is removed, causing the molten material to solidify to form a weld.
One exemplary type of arc welding is Metal Inert Gas (MIG) welding. MIG welding is also known as “wire-feed” or Gas Metal Arc Welding (GMAW). In MIG welding, the wire serves as the electrode. The wire, supplied by a wire feeder, is routed through a welding cable connected to the power source at one end and a welding implement at the other end. Typically, the welding implement has a contact tip that is electrically coupled to the welding cable. As the wire passes through the contact tip, electric current flows through the welding cable and contact tip into the electrode wire. Typically, the heat generated by the arc melts the electrode wire, creating a filler material that combines with the molten metal. To prevent impurities and contaminants from entering the molten metal, a gas is used to form a shield around the molten metal.
Another form of wire-feed arc welding is known as Submerged-Arc Welding (SAW). In contrast to the inert gas employed in MIG welding, a SAW system uses a granular flux to protect the molten weld. As a user progresses the welding implement, a deposit of granular flux is placed ahead of the electrode and arc. The point of fusion is submerged within the layer of flux. The arc and molten weld are protected from impurities and contaminants by the surrounding flux. Moreover, the flux located adjacent to the arc melts and provides a slag layer that refines the weld and excludes air.
In wire-feed welding systems, a trigger in the welding implement controls the advance of the electrode wire. The trigger is typically biased by a spring to an outward, or inoperative, position. The spring bias must be overcome to operate the trigger and begin welding. After time, a user may become tired of holding the trigger against the spring bias. Consequently, a trigger lock may be employed to resist the outward bias of the trigger and maintain the trigger engaged. Typically, the trigger lock is a mechanical device that maintains the trigger in a depressed and engaged position. However, the installation of the trigger and trigger lock increases the time and cost of assembling and operating the welding implement. In addition, these devices are susceptible to failure from wear, requiring replacement.
There exists a need for an improved technique for assembling and operating a welding implement of a welding system. More specifically, there exists a need for a welding implement that may be operated without a trigger. In addition, there is a need for a wire-feed welding implement that may be operated continuously without a trigger-lock.